


What's Left Behind

by mithrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: He keeps coming back.





	What's Left Behind

Shiro stands at the Wall, yet again. He shouldn’t, but he can’t stop coming back here. They’d left so many things unfinished…

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

He starts at a hand on his shoulder, but when he turns, he’s not surprised to see Keith standing beside him.

“It wasn’t your fault. You did what you had to do. And Adam did what he had to do.”

“I know, but–“

“It doesn’t help, I know.” Keith sighs heavily.

A moment of silence, then, “We’ll keep fighting.”

Shiro nods, his eyes on Adam’s name. “Yes. We will.”


End file.
